A Thousand Years With You
by vonvira
Summary: England and France through the ages. They've spent years together fighting and loving one another. This is their story through the years.


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters.

The first time you met him you honestly thought he was a girl. Long golden hair framed a delicate face with rosy lips and wide blue eyes with long, pale lashes. He wore soft colours of blue and brown, he was the opposite of you. He was older than you but he still had a childish arrogance to him that you would later grow to despise.

This was the beginning of your long relationship, at the start you were both filled with wonder and dreams but even immortals lose their youth. Those days you two weren't filled with so much hate and bitterness. You would run in the grassy fields careless and free. He would often sit with you and weave flower crowns to sit atop your sandy hair. You would bicker but it wasn't hurtful, you didn't really know how to hurt each other back then. Your lives were simple and delicate; something you two would learn to forget.

As time went by you both changed. Your cultures were on the way to clash and mold against one another, a beautiful metaphor to express your relationship. You were both still blossoming into young adults; little did you know that when you were older there would be a lot more pain.

You grew up; you were both arrogant and bold in your own ways and you two had a fine line between love and hate. Your rivalry was beginning; it was bloody and unafraid but it was also the start of a potential friendship. Your cultures were very different but they had influences on one another. You were both peacocks; draped in silks, ruffles, feathers and jewels. Your fashion was so different but it reflected and complemented one another.

Wars came and went between your countries, some more bloody and hateful than others. This was the worst though; you were both so defeated and hopeless. You felt betrayed by him, this wasn't the empty hatred you had felt only years before, this was true pain at its finest. You were stuck with him though, destined to dance this awful waltz but a part of you didn't want the music to end. You wouldn't know what to do without him; you had both lost so much to one another but he had always been something constant in your life. You figure there's something comforting in constancy.

Soon it is a new dawn; you both are filled with a quiet peace. For the moment all the pain and hatred seems to have washed away; it's now filled with small smiles and the promise of a new day. You let yourself laugh, it's loud and clear and victorious. He gives you a knowing smile and you wonder what your life would be like if he wasn't in it. You know for sure that you wouldn't be the person you are now and you know that all those fights were worth it, they were worth it to be here now. You can honestly say that he is your friend but a part of you can also say that it's a lot more complicated than that. You've loved and hated him for years and you know you will continue to do so until your heart stops beating. Considering you're both immortal you figure you'll be with him for many years to come.

It's been years since you two fought in a war together and years more that you two fought against one another. He still irritates you to no end; he knows how to push all of your buttons but he is also the one who knows how to calm you. Sometimes you never want to see him again and other times like this one you want it to be like this forever. He currently sleeps with his head in your lap, you run your fingers through his silky golden hair and you observe him.

He still has long golden lashes that frame blue eyes. His beauty does not come from the wonder in his eyes like it used to, that time has long since passed but his eyes are beautiful in their wisdom and age. They still sparkle when he smiles or laughs and sometimes when you breathe against one another in the light of the morning you get lost in the endless blue. He isn't that delicate boy that you met so many years before; he is hard and strong lines, he is devilishly handsome and a stubble grazes against his jaw. His body is strong and rugged, covered with old and new scars. His hair is still long and he still ties it into a low ponytail but where it used to make him feminine it now makes him all the more rugged. You still think he is beautiful but you'd never tell him that, you don't want to boost his ego.

You barely tell him that you love him, you think those words are meaningless unless you prove them. You show him that you love him by your actions. You aren't fond of big romantic gestures and you think that public affection is meaningless. You appreciate the small gestures of love that he makes; he knows they will make you glow with happiness. You like the quiet moments were it seems it's just like you two are the only ones in the world. The lazy peace and the soft affection is what comforts you the most. Sometimes your love is rough and harsh, there will always be that rivalry between the two of you but you wouldn't have it any other way, it makes your relationship stronger.

You think he knows more about you than you know about yourself, then again you probably know more about him than you know about yourself. He knows when you're sad even though most people can't tell and he knows when something's bothering you. He knows how to hurt you and he knows how to help you. It scares you sometimes what he can do to you but you know that you can do the same to him.

Sometimes you wonder how it came down to this; domestic bliss they call it and other times you know that there couldn't have been any other possible outcome. You are both used to violence so you figure this is repayment for all the death and chaos. You like it, you like growing old with him even though your bodies don't really physically age anymore. He's said that you're like good wine; he's told you that when you were growing you aged with beauty. You've said that you're not bloody alcohol and that he should stop comparing you to it, thank you very much.

He's ruined your life before and somehow he's also saved it. You used to think that you'd get tired of the man but you've come to realize that you could spend an eternity with him. You've never been a romantic but you know that you've spent roughly a thousand years with him and no matter what you tell him you know that you wouldn't mind spending a thousand more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

This is my first fanfic so try not to be to harsh. Constructive criticism is appreciated and reviews make my heart sing. This is heavily inspired by chirart's 'hetalia-that sweet enemy' on Deviantart and thatsweetenemy's analysis of it on Tumblr.


End file.
